


Kokoro made tokeru youna koe wo kikasete yo (Let me hear your voice that could melt hearts)

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [4]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Kami, you’re beautiful babe.”“No, really, you look so good Hikka I can’t...” Yuto stopped when the elder bit on his neck, making a chocked moan.Hikaru chuckled, shaking his head.“At times I get so frustrated by the fact that neither of us is a girl. Our kids would look gorgeous.”





	Kokoro made tokeru youna koe wo kikasete yo (Let me hear your voice that could melt hearts)

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, this is possibly the filthiest thing I've ever written in my whole life, but whoever has seen Over the top's making will understand why I HAD to do this.

**Title:** Kokoro made tokeru youna koe wo kikasete yo (Let me hear your voice that could melt hearts)

 **Characters:** Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto, Yabu Kota, Inoo Kei

 **Pairing:** Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Word count:** 3.830

**Prompt:[410\. Clinging to the edge of control](http://vogue91.blogspot.it/2018/05/500themes.html)**

**N/A:** The title is from Hey! Say! BEST’s Speed it Up.

 

“Kami, you’re beautiful babe.”

“No, really, you look so good Hikka I can’t...” Yuto stopped when the elder bit on his neck, letting out a chocked moan.

Hikaru chuckled, shaking his head.

“At times I get so frustrated by the fact that neither of us is a girl. Our kids would look gorgeous.” he said, smirking.

Yuto raised his feet the best he could, hitting his thigh.

“You say very weird things at very weird times, Hikaru.” he pointed out, but before the other man had a chance to reply he pulled him by his collar, crushing their lips together.

It had been a very, very long day.

The shootings for Over the Top hadn't been particularly complicated, even though they had had to dance a lot for it. And Hikaru was tired, he really was, but...

There was something about Yuto that day. There was nothing particularly different, and still the way he looked had done things to him.

They hadn't spent the past night together, since the younger had gone to have dinner with his parents for Christmas’ Eve, and since it had been late he had stayed over.

That morning he had arrived to the shootings five minutes late, and since the moment he had walked inside the room Hikaru hadn't been able to tear his eyes off of him.

He didn’t know, perhaps it was the hair. Being dressed in black. Those long legs wrapped by the fabric, going on forever, coming up to...

It hadn't taken him long to get dangerously hard. It hadn't taken him long to come when he had dragged him to an empty stall in the bathroom, settling for his hand for the time being.

And as soon as they had been done he had taken him to his car, all but throwing him into the backseat and joining him, before locking the doors and jumping him.

So now he was there, hard as a rock, his clothes restraining him in ways he was starting to hate, his boyfriend sprawled beneath him, looking completely flustered.

All in all, a nice way to spend Christmas.

“Hikaru, I think we should at least make it home. The others haven’t left yet, if they were to...” Yuto tried to protest, a task made very hard by Hikaru’s mouth on his collarbone.

“There are no cars parked around us. They should have come close on purpose, and I’m sure none of them is going to be that stupid, seeing how I’ve blatantly eye-fucked you for the whole day.” Hikaru replied, taking off the younger’s shirt and getting rid of his own. He kept still for a moment, contemplating the show in front of him, and if Yuto had been the shy type he would've blushed.

“You’re a damn animal.” he told him instead, but he couldn’t help the slight jerk of his hips when Hikaru moved against him, letting him feel what state he was in.

“You have seen how bad it was before. You couldn’t seriously believe one lousy hand job was going to cut it.”

“Hey! Whose hand jobs are you calling lousy?” Yuto complained, pouting, and all Hikaru could do was chuckle and kiss it away.

The kiss went on for a while, sloppy, all tongue, while the elder tried to deal with Nakajima’s belt and trousers, managing to take them down his knees in the end.

“I’m so sorry.” he said, caressing his face, a gesture so tender that clashed with the way he seemed to need him. “Your hand jobs are wonderful. Your hands are. Your body is.” he leant down to playfully lick at his nipple. “You are, Yuto. Really, I don’t understand how I manage to get out of bed every morning, considering you’re there.”

The younger sat up, smiling mischievously.

“So that must’ve been it. This morning I wasn’t there, was that it? I don’t know if that makes me want to never do it that again or do it more often.” he said, leaning over to kiss him again, grinding their hips together.

Hikaru both groaned and laughed, and a very weird sound came out. He brought his hand inside Yuto’s boxers, finding him just as hard as he was.

“Doesn’t change a thing. You’re always going to have this effect on me, Yu. But I’d still rather sleep with you, if you don’t mind.” he said, then freed him from his underwear as well, getting him as naked as being in the back of a car allowed them.

“I don’t.” the younger reassured him, hissing a little when the cold air hit his cock. “Besides, Raiya snores. I haven’t slept well at all.” he took a deep breath, then he tilted his head and moved his hands to Hikaru’s belt, undressing him just enough to free his cock from the constriction of his pants and boxers. “Now: you’ve had the whole day to think about what you wanted to do with me. If you’re still sure that you don’t want to take this to a more comfortable place, I suggest you start talking.”

Hikaru sucked in his lower lip, and tried to buy himself some time to answer.

Yuto’s eyes were darkened by sheer want, and now he looked at him as Hikaru was sure to be looking at him.

That, he loved too about him; they always seemed to be in perfect harmony, whether it was about where to go to dinner, what movie to watch or where to fuck each other like animals.

He was clinging on the edge of control, because he knew that the moment he would've spoken, it would've being passed into Yuto’s hands.

Not that he minded.

“There was one particular thing I’ve thought about.” he said, his voice hoarse. He leant against the car door, slightly opening his legs, trying to keep his own hands off his cock; he really didn’t need any further stimulation.

Yuto seemed to understand perfectly what he wanted, but he played it coyly.

“Really?” he said, innocently. “Like when you grabbed the back of my head and pushed it down?” he said, crawling toward him. “And it was just second, and perhaps I just know it too well, but I swear I could see the exact shape of your dick under your pants.” he smiled, mischievous. “My poor Hikaru, today must’ve been so _hard_ for you. I really wish I could do something to bring you some relief, but I’m afraid you’re going to have to ask.”

He knew it was no great challenge; even if he hadn't been so turned on for so long, Hikaru wasn’t the shy type in bed anyway; all the opposite.

Like he had done before, he grabbed the back of his head, pushing him harshly down.

“Since you know my dick so well” he grabbed it from the base, brushing the tip against the younger’s cheek, smearing pre-cum on it. “Why don’t you give it some attention?” he asked, his voice so deep with arousal that Yuto thought he could’ve easily come just from it.

“Gladly.” he murmured, going down to where the elder’s hand was and pushing it away, nosing the shaft from base to top, rubbing his face against it, knowing how much it turned Hikaru on. Then he stuck out his tongue, letting it follow the same path, teasing him.

It was clear, it wasn’t all Hikaru wanted from him.

“Yuto...” he hissed, bringing a hand to his hair, trying not to force too much.

“What?” the younger asked, backing up a little.

“If that’s all you plan to do, there’s really a good chance that someone is going to find us, sooner or later.” Hikaru pointed out, trying to look annoyed behind the arousal.

Yuto laughed, pulling up and kissing him, then moving his mouth to his ear.

“As if you couldn’t come just by me rubbing my face on you.” he murmured, and Hikaru felt a shiver down his spine, and he got seriously afraid that this wasn’t going to last.

“I’d certainly do that more easily if you’d put that nice and witty mouth of yours around my cock.” he said, roughly. Now it was Yuto’s turn to shiver, and Hikaru felt pretty smug about it. The fact that they enjoyed the same stuff, even in bed, that they were turned by the same kind of mild dirty talk never failed to amaze him. It really was a match made in heaven.

Yuto didn’t reply, and went back to his ministrations, complying right away with Hikaru’s request. He wrapped his lips around the tip and started taking it down little by little, pausing when he reached almost the end of it, then breathing through his nose in the attempt of relaxing his throat’s muscles, finally managing to take it wholly inside. He gagged a little, but he didn’t pull out.

It was something they had done countless times, and by now he knew how to deal with it without panicking. And that, too, Hikaru found arousing as hell.

The hand through his hair wasn’t forcing him now, it only tried to soothe him somehow, to make him feel comfortable, until the younger started moving again, his face a deep shade of red for the lack of breathing.

He bobbed his head now fast now slow, moving his tongue alongside the vein running down the shaft, moving up and sucking hard at the tip, going back down and hollowing his cheeks.

Hikaru was going to go crazy any moment now, the edge of control blurred, disappeared, alongside everything he had ever known that didn’t include Yuto.

“You really do know my dick, love.” he told him, rolling his head back against the window. He could almost _feel_ Yuto smile around his cock, and he knew it was because he only called him that during sex, the particularly good kind of it. “You’re such a whore for it. You play all innocent and call me an animal, but I bet since you’re realized how much I wanted this today, all you could think about was getting my cock inside your mouth. Am I wrong?” he said, his voice reaching new highs each time Yuto took him down to the root.

The younger groaned deeply, sending vibrations through him, and started almost humping the seat, searching for any kind of friction; and that proved Hikaru right as to how much he was enjoying this.

Nevertheless, Yaotome was forced to pull him away a few moments later, much to his displeasure.

“Hey! I was busy there!” he complained, running the back of his hand over his mouth.

Hikaru pulled him closer and kissed him again, if possible even harder than before.

“I know. You were marvellously busy. You are...” he stopped, taking a deep breath. “But I don’t want to come like that, Yuto. Let me... let me fuck you. I need it, Yu.” he said, and even though he knew it wasn’t necessary, he was ready to beg for it.

But Yuto nodded right away, straddling his hips and moving his own, rolling them on him, brushing their cocks together, which made them both hiss.

“Do it.” he said, almost whining. “Do it, Hikka. I want you inside me, now.”

Yaotome looked around, biting his lip.

“Except I’m afraid I have nothing on me. I wasn’t really planning this. I don’t want to hu...”

“Your fingers alone will have to do.” Yuto said, grabbing his hand and bringing his mouth around his fingers, mimicking the same movements he had just executed on his cock. “It’s not like you’ve never done me raw, Hikka. I can take it. I want it.”

And, even if he had had any real intentions of insisting, Hikaru wasn’t one to deny his boyfriend something he seemed to want so bad.

He let him coat his fingers with saliva for a while, before bringing them to his opening. Yuto leaned over him to give him more access, and the elder saw how he was trying to avoid any wince or groan when he let the first one slip inside.

“Damn Yuto.” he hissed in his ear, trying to distract him from the intrusion, while starting to move his hand. “I don’t understand this. I fuck you more than enough, how come you’re still so damn tight every time?” he asked, the fingers becoming two, Yuto’s nails clawing his shoulders.

“Maybe... maybe you don’t put enough effort in it.” he mocked him, clenching his eyes.   

Despite everything, Hikaru laughed.

“I don’t really think I can be accused of that.” he pointed out, his fingers now moving faster, until he deemed him loose enough to add a third. “You’re going to feel so good around my cock, love. You’re going to grip me so well, you’re going to be so tight I’m going to have to force you open just to move. I love it, every single time. There’s no one else who makes me feel like that, there’s no one else like you Yutti. I really...”

“Hikka!” Yuto screamed, arching his back when Hikaru’s fingers found his prostate. “Hikaru, damn, that’s enough. I can’t take it anymore, I don’t care if I can’t walk for the next week. Just get to it already.” he said, pulling away a little to look him in the eyes. “How do you want me?” he asked, sounding incredibly practical.

Hikaru winced, torn.

“I don’t...” he snorted. “Every way. I want you every way.”

Yuto couldn’t hold back a laugh, shaking his head.

“Let’s start simple and see how long we actually last.” he said, getting off of him and turning to face the tainted glass, by now completely clouded up. He got on his hands and knees, gesturing for Hikaru to get behind him, and the elder had to lean over his body to avoid hitting the car’s roof with his head. Which was nice, since he could get a better hold of him.

He found it in him to tease him a little while longer, making his cock slip between his cheeks, letting him feel it one more time, knowing Yuto wasn’t going let this go unnoticed.

“Hikaru.” he said, sounding surprisingly determined and in possession of his faculties. “Your dick. My ass. Right about now, or I swear...” and his words were cut out by a scream when Hikaru started pushing inside.

The desire to thrust was almost unbearable, but he really wanted to avoid making him limp until New Year, so he forced himself to take it as slowly as possible.

As soon as he bottomed out he breathed deeply, clenching his eyes and leaning further down to kiss the younger’s shoulders, soothingly.

“Are you okay?” he murmured against his skin.

“Yeah. Fine.” Yuto replied, a little breathless. “I don’t break, you should know that by now.”

Still, Hikaru waited a little while longer before starting to move.

He had no expectations as to how long this was going to last, but he still tried to take it slow, to aim for precision instead of speed, and by doing so he also managed to hit him in the right spot almost every time.

A few minutes later he seemed to find the answer to the question Yuto had asked before, and stopped altogether.

“Yu...” he murmured, pulling out, ignoring the younger’s whine. “I want to look at you.” he said, and the other man quickly nodded and did as requested, Hikaru blessing his flexibility. He had him beneath him now, his legs shamelessly spread open, in a silent invitation to go back to business.

And Hikaru did, and started thrusting again inside of him, harder and as deep as he could, his mouth attacking his neck, his collarbone, then his lips, drinking all his moans.

“Hikka...” Yuto moaned after a while, and the elder knew what he wanted; but he wasn’t willing to grant him that.

“Yutti.” he said, as resolved as he could under those circumstances. “Think you can come on my cock alone?” he asked, and automatically felt the younger’s body tighten around him, while he nodded.

“I... I think so, Hikka, I...” he was a complete mess, dishevelled, the picture of debauchery. And Hikaru thought he had never seen something more beautiful in his whole life.

“You’re so good Yuto, you’re doing so good.” he forced himself to talk him through it. “Look how well your body takes me. It’s like you’re the perfect fit for my cock, love. I’m the only one who can make you feel like this, the only one who gets you into this state. Look at you, ready to come just for having your ass taken, for having your insides filled with my cock, deep as I can reach, stroking places that...”he stopped when Yuto grabbed his arm, hard, and Hikaru recognized the look on his face. “Come for me, my love.” he whispered then, and Yuto did just that, arching his back impossibly and spilling between their bodies, for a time that seemed infinite for the elder.

He stopped pushing, as much as it costed him, and waited for Yuto to have recovered.

It took him longer than usual, but in the end he opened his eyes and nodded at him, silently giving him permission to go again.

After all, it wasn't as if it was going to take much longer. On the contrary, Hikaru was pretty proud of himself for having lasted this long already.

He allowed himself to go faster now, just as deep as before, feeling the increased tightness and heat as if about to swallow him whole.

“Yuto...” he murmured, against the skin of his neck. “Yuto, can I come inside of you? Please, please, let me... I need to come inside of you.” he begged, confusedly, closer and closer to the edge.

By the corner of his eye, he thought he saw Yuto manage to put on a sly smile.

“Do it, Hikka. Come inside me. Let me feel you deep, let me feel your cum drip out of my ass. Let me feel used like the whore I am, like your whore I am just for you, Hikka. Prove me to whom I belong to.” and that was all it took for Hikaru to scream out loud, clawing his hips and pushing inside harder, letting go completely and feeling like everything around him had disappeared, his orgasm and the inside of Yuto’s body the only thing existing in the world.

Then he collapsed heavily on top of him, not at all intentioned to move ever again in his life.

Yuto’s breath moved him up and down, still uneven after the orgasm, but he found it soothing, somehow.

“We should go home.” the younger told him after a few minutes, realizing that the elder wasn’t going to take the initiative.

“We should stay here.” he mumbled, his eyes closed. “We should stay here forever, and have sex and love each other and nothing else. I don’t need anything else, Yuto.”

The younger laughed, caressing his hair.

“It’s the sex talking, Hikka. You like the comforts of a house too much to give up on those just for having sex and loving me.” he mocked him.

Yaotome pulled up, having a really, really hard time, and looked at him, smiling feebly.

“Idiot.” he said. “I’d gave everything up to love you.” he reassured him, and his voice was so steady despite still being in the aftermath the Yuto believed him.

Slowly, incredibly so, they got dressed again. Then Hikaru got off the car, reaching Yuto’s door and opening it, helping him out and realizing that he was actually limping a little.

“I’m sorry.” he told him, apologetically.

But the other didn’t even seem to notice. His eyes were fixated on something behind Hikaru’s back, and he truly seemed horrified.

Hikaru knew, or had a pretty good idea, of what he was going to see. And yet, he was forced to turn anyway.

Yabu and Kei were there, a couple of rows down, close to Yabu’s car. When Hikaru’s eyes met the elder, even from there he could read the disapproval in them.

“In a parking lot, Hikaru.” he said, taking a few steps forward, hesitatingly, as if he was afraid of still seeing something that then he couldn’t have unseen. “How incredibly little safe.”

“Well, it’s not my fault. Next time, ask the staff not to dress us up in black. I think it suits him a little too well.” Yaotome replied with a smirk, while Yuto groaned. “Besides, it’s Christmas. I really had to give him his pres...”

“Hikka” Yabu and Yuto yelled at the same time, while Kei laughed out loud, apparently amused by the whole thing.

Kota turned his attention on Yuto, disapprovingly.

“I would've expected you to be smarter than him, at least. If I can’t trust him with you, he’s really hopeless.”

Yuto smiled, then shrugged.

“Well, normally I'm the one putting some boundaries, but today was a little different. I don’t think you should be the one to complain if I wanted to mark my territory, Ko-chan. After all, you’ve kissed my boyfriend today.”

Kota’s face turned into the whole rainbow’s spectre, before settling on red.

“Our teeth clashed, and it hurt like hell!” he complained, looking at his friend. “Hikaru, tell him.”

Yaotome looked at his boyfriend and shrugged.

“Well, Yutti. I just hope you’ve forgiven me. It’s been an accident.” he said, theatrically.

Yuto seemed to think about it, then he laughed and nodded.

“Definitely, Hikka. You’ve deserved it.”

Kota made a disgusted face, then he dragged Kei back to the car.

“Let’s go, Kei-chan. I can’t hear this anymore.” he muttered.

The other man looked slyly at the other two, before turning toward his boyfriend.

“Can I be mad too because you’ve kissed Hikaru, Ko?” he asked innocently.

Yabu didn’t answer, and practically forced him inside the car. Then he waved the other two goodbye and left as soon as humanly possible.

“I think he’s going to spend a nice Christmas as well.” Yuto commented, slowly getting inside the car.

“Yep. And it’s all because of us. I’m expecting a fruit basket no later than New Year’s Eve.”

They both burst out laughing, as they finally left the parking lot.

“Hikka?” Yuto said after a few minutes, his voice tired. “Merry Christmas. I’m glad I’m getting to spend at least today with you. Next year, I think we should tell our parents that wherever we have to go, we’re going together.”

Hikaru smiled, openly, and nodded.

“I think that’s the only reasonable solution. I’m not willing to let you go anywhere ever again. Love.” he added, smirking.

Yuto shook his head and sighed, exasperated.

But, Hikaru could see it, he was still smiling.

He was safely back in control, but he couldn’t care less about it.

He loved Yuto; they could share control just like they were going to share Christmas’ Eve dinner for the rest of their lives.


End file.
